Weasley is MY King
by Blahblah15
Summary: No, I wasn't shocked, upset, nor was I the least bit jealous.  No!  This is Ronald we're talking about.  My best friend, whom I at this point regretfully hadn't spoken to in months due to my medical training in London, was getting married.  RonHermione
1. Prologue

Hi all. As a prologue, this is a very short chapter. If you like, I shall continue with longer installments. So please do review and let me in on what you think. :)

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling.

Prologue

"Ron's engaged."

I, Hermione Jane Granger, have never been quite so stunned as, well...as right at this very moment. Apparently, it was a comment like this that would finally cause my brain to cease functioning properly, or rather, functioning at all. My body halted on the cobblestone pathway and my fingers released the handle to the paper bag that was so lightly dangling from my grasp, sending my tote full of brand new goodies for my stationary set plummeting to the frozen ground. Ginny Weasley, realizing that I was no longer at her side, stopped and turned around to face me, only to see an expression of utter shock etched into my face.

"Hermione?" she asked slowly, "are you alright?" The only reaction she got was the view of my jaw dropping, nearly hitting the ground if it had dared to go any lower. "Hermione?" Ginny repeated, a slight smile pulling at her lips.

No, I wasn't shocked. I wasn't upset. And nor was I in the least bit, _jealous_. No. This is Ronald we're talking about. _Ron Weasley_. My best friend, whom I at this point regretfully, hadn't spoken to in months due to my training to become a healer in London, was getting married. Ron Weasley was getting _married_. Ron Weasley and marriage do not go together. No, they just do not. It doesn't fit. Ron, marriage - marriage, Ron, it's just not _right_. He's lazy, immature, and good Merlin he's - well, you get the point.

I am in _no_ way jealous.

"Ginny...w-what?" I stumbled on my words as I began to comprehend reality once again.

Damn Ronald Weasley!

"I said - " she started, but was quickly cut off by my useless stuttering.

"I know what you said...but...WHAT?" It was at this point when sad turned to completely pathetic. "To who? Where? WHEN?" I said quickly, words spitting out of my mouth like fire. Ginny stared at me, surprised for a moment or two before she put her hands on her hips, bags dangling from one arm.

"Hermione, don't be so thick, you knew he was dating that Katherine, they have been for months," she explained, a thin ginger eyebrow arching up over one eye.

"Yes - well...I never really...I - uh..." I paused and took a deep breath, picking my things up from the ground. Tucking a stray brown curl behind one ear, I walked up to Ginny's side as we began walking back towards our flat. "I guess I wasn't ready to hear such...startling news," I said, trying to come up with the right words to exactly describe the new information.

"I'm sure not," Ginny sighed.

"No?" I asked shortly, my eyes traveling to her face for a moment.

"Not at all," she responded, thinking for a second before she went on. "That girl has him tucked right into her pocket."

Ronald Weasley, whipped. Oh _this_ was something I had to witness.

My mind began to linger on the subject as silence overtook our walk back to the flat. I frowned. The more I thought about it, the more I disliked the idea that Ron was engaged. I couldn't help but remember all the good times I had had with him, all the frightening, emotional, and most dear memories we had shared. My frown slowly turned into a small smile. No matter how much we bickered with one another, Ronald Weasley was and always would be close to my heart. And yes, I'm sure I'd find the sight of him under a woman's control to be extremely amusing, but at the same time, it sparked a feeling within me, a feeling that I could not put my finger on, but nevertheless, an extremely _uncomfortable_ feeling.

To be quite frank, I hadn't even felt this shocked since the day we won the war against Voldemort, since the second I saw the Dark Lord's lifeless body slumping to the ground under Harry's weary shadow.

Finally reaching our flat on a residential street in London, Ginny let us in and I followed, shutting the door behind me and setting my bags on the table.

"Oh and by the way," Ginny started, snapping me out of my daze, "I got an Owl from my mum early this morning."

"Oh!" I smiled, "How's your mother doing?" I asked. Ginny shrugged.

"As ornery as always, I'm sure," she said, "but she's invited us over tomorrow night for dinner. It's in honor of Ron and Katerine's engagement."

I slumped down into a wooden chair at the table. Something told me I should be looking forward to the dinner, looking forward to being able to congratulate my best friend on his engagement, being able to happily bid my dearest companion good luck, and all at the same time, wear a broad smile and sparkling eyes.

But for some reason, I wasn't, not one bit.


	2. Come Up To Meet You

Thanks for the nice comments guys. :) Warning, sadness ensues, but it won't last that long.

Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling!

Chapter Two - Come up to Meet You

The following day, I spent the majority of my time wearing a distorted frown plastered across my face. I hadn't even seen Ron and this Katherine yet, and I was already making myself crazy, crazy over the thought of Ron being _engaged_.

Not that I have anything more than platonic feelings for my stubborn, hot-headed friend, you see.

The entire idea of it is just wrong.

And that's that.

Yet distaste clouded my thoughts as I went along my daily schedule. Almost every employee under the blazed roof of St. Mungo's had asked me what was bothering me and if I had wanted to take some time to myself to sort out what was going on inside my topsy-turvey brain. Hugh, a stout little pudgy man with a face as red as a tomato and chief custodian at the infirmary, even had the audacity to insist that I talk to him about what was on my mind.

No, I didn't want to talk about it. No, thank you. I was in no need of some sort of pseudo-_therapist_. I, brightest witch of the age, was definitely, most surely, absolutely one hundred percent, _normal_.

At the end of my shift, I sighed deeply and exited the hospital with one loud crack. Within seconds I found my feet flat on the floor inside my small and cluttered, yet quite organized all the same, bedroom. A dim autumn light shone in through the second floor window as I looked into the mirror. Weary eyes stared back at me and then traveled down my body only to find the same lanky girl standing there on the other side. My hair lay strewn around my face, strands of curly hair sticking out every which way possible. Grasping my wand out of my pocket, I quickly cast a Merlin-sent charm on my face, relieving myself of the dark circles under my eyes. I smiled slightly and went over to my dresser, thumbing through my wardrobe in search of the perfect outfit for the dinner that night.

A faint knock sounded on my door and I looked over to find Ginny leaning up against the door frame. Her ginger hair fell lazily against her shoulders as she crossed her arms on her chest.

"You look horrible," she said, her eyes grazing over my blood spotted St. Mungo's uniform. I nodded and shrugged, continuing my search. "Here, Hermione, you sit down and leave this to me," she smiled, lightly moving me out of her way before I could even protest. "Knowing you, we'll be here all day if I don't do this for you," she added, pulling a hanger out of the closet. She looked at me with expectant eyes and quickly put the outfit back in the wardrobe after a vigorous shake of my head. Seconds later, she pulled out another outfit, which this time I found to be much more proper for the occasion. I nodded in approval and once Ginny had left, I swiftly changed into the khakis and the knitted maroon sweater. And after casting a few more finishing charms on my hair, I tugged the door open, grasped my wand from the top of the dresser and went to meet Ginny in the kitchen.

"You look lovely," she said with a bright smile. I smiled back for the first time that day. "Ready to go?"

"As ready as I can be, I think."

It wasn't long until I found myself standing on the familiar doorstep of the Burrow, the Weasleys small and rather shack-like home. But before either of us could even have the slightest chance to rap upon the wooden door, it flung open, it's hinges squeaking until it stopped. There on the other side of the doorstep stood a beaming Mrs. Weasley.

"Hermione! Ginny!" she exclaimed, gathering us both into warm hug. She shook us a few times, our hair flapping around as she rattled our bodies with her joy. "How are you? Oh we have so much catching up to do!" she said, finally releasing us and placing both hands on her hips as she stared back at us, a huge, Weasley smile spread out across her face.

"I'm good," I breathed out, exasperated.

"Me too, mum," Ginny smiled and chuckled lightly.

"Oh how rude of me!" she suddenly burst out, grasping us by the arms and pulling us both inside the Burrow. "Do come in, dears, make yourself at home!" With that, she bustled over to the kitchen and proceeded preparing the dinner. I waved a hello to everyone and walked over to the table that Mrs. Weasley was using as her chopping block and leant against it as Ginny made her way into the living room and sat down.

"Bill and Charlie couldn't make it," she said. "Shame, but we've still got everyone else," she smiled (not seeming upset at all, but rather pleased because a certain French blond wouldn't be involved). I looked over to the living room and saw Ginny already animatedly speaking with her brother. George sat on either side of her, chuckling lightly as he listened to the latest hype in the auror-training world. Mr. Weasley sat across the room, deeply involved with the latest magazine in muggle technology. "Harry should be here quite soon," Mrs. Weasley mentioned, breaking me out of my trance. "Ron and Katherine too, of course. What would a dinner party in their honor be without Ronald and _Katherine_?" she smiled forcefully, slicing up the food quite sharply as she prepared it. I cocked an eyebrow.

"I hate to bring up the subject," I said, hope starting to spark inside me, "but..."

"Oh, she's just horrible," Mrs. Weasley cut me off, somehow knowing exactly what I was going to ask her.

"I'm sorry if this is none of my business, but..."

"Don't be silly, dear, you're one of Ronald's dearest friends." I smiled at her and she sighed heavily. "I don't have one gram of a good feeling for that girl," she said firmly.

"What's she like?" I asked, curious.

"Quite cheeky if you ask me," Mrs. Weasley stated, tossing some food into the cooking pan. "Always hanging off of dear Ronald, hand and toe. Can't do anything for herself, really. But since when has one of my sons been able to choose a woman," she said, obviously not wanting to keep on the subject. "Anyway," she huffed, "enough about that! You'll meet her soon enough." I laughed lightly and nodded, a sense of anxiousness beginning to crawl into my sense as the sun began to set behind the hills in the distance, sending a shimmery golden light upon the interior of the Burrow.

"Hermione, could you be a dear and set the - " A knock sounded at the door.

"That must be Harry!" Ginny said, a clear expression of excite taking over her countenance as she quickly jumped up and went to the door. She pulled it open and was instantly crushed into a tight hug, pushing her back a few feet and almost sending her toppling to the floor. I laughed at the site of the messy haired boy tackling my flat-mate. He lightly kissed her on the cheek as he hugged her, causing her to laugh with happiness. Once they finally broke apart, I walked over and stole a hug from one of the boys whom I had been closest to for some of the best years of my life.

"Harry!" I said happily, "how I've missed you!"

"Hey Hermione," he grinned, hugging me back tightly. I smiled wider and let my eyes slip open.

My mind was quickly sent into a daze as my gaze set upon the handsome...err...ginger-haired boy and the shrewd looking girl hanging off his arm in the doorway. His eyes trailed to mine and for a split second, it had seemed like we were the only two standing there, staring between each other in shock. The breath in my throat seemed stolen away, the thoughts in my mind on strike. I just stared at him, my eyes never leaving his and his never leaving mine.

I was quickly snapped out of it when Harry coughed lightly and I realized that my arms were still wrapped around his body. "Oh...sorry Harry," I said, completely distracted. I cleared my throat softly and blinked a few times.

"Hi," Ron said suddenly, a smile tugging at his thin lips.

"Ron," I said, my voice weak as I walked over and pulled his lean body into a soft embrace.

"I missed - "

Before he was able to even finish what he had begun saying, the two of us awkwardly separated at the sound of Katherine's voice.

"And who might you be?" she asked innocently, the words sliding from her tongue as smoothly as silk.

How I hated her already. And I hadn't even spoken one word to her.

"Uh - Kath," Ron cut in. "This is Hermione," he said calmly as he motioned towards me. Her face quickly turned from annoyed to disgusted.

"So _this_ is Hermione," she said, glaring at me as her eyes traced over me skeptically. In spite of her rotten attitude, I politely offered her my hand.

"It's nice to meet - "

"The pleasure's all mine," she said smoothly, ignoring my outstretched arm.

Ron looked as though he had swallowed a toad.

"Katherine, Hermione - please," he asked worriedly. I raised my eyebrows and look at him, confused with his choice of names. What had I done wrong? Someone, please, inform me on where I had gone wrong, because for the strangest reason, I felt perfectly innocent at the time.

"Ronnie," she whined, grasping onto his arm. "Where might I find the bathroom in this..." she glanced around the Burrow, "...adorable..." she seemed to choke on her words, "...abode?"

Ron looked down at her and smiled, completely oblivious to her rudeness. "Over there," he pointed, "behind the staircase." Katherine wrinkled her nose and sauntered away.

"What do you think?" he asked quickly once she has shut the rickety door behind her. "Isn't she great?" he smiled, only receiving six useless and rather gloomy stares back at him. Ron rocked back and fourth on his feet and stuck his hands in the pockets of his slacks as he smiled to himself.

"Delightful," I muttered.

The dinner went by in a horrible twist of vomit-worthy flirting. Katherine managed to make offensive comments the entire dinner without irking Ron one bit. Actually, I hardly think he had even noticed the way he was gawking at her with that wide smile and those lazy eyes. It was easy to tell that not one person here was enjoying her company, well not one person other than Ronald, of course. It was enough to make me sick, to the point where I actually _did_ feel sick. Apparently I'm not too skilled at hiding it either.

"Hermione, you look like you've swallowed one of our Puking Pastilles," George said, breaking the uncomfortable silence in the room.

"What? Oh, no, course not," I laughed lightly.

"I don't think she needs one," Ginny chuckled, a wide grin across her face.

Trying to break the tension in the room, Mr. Weasley pipped up, aiming at creating conversation.

"So Miss Larson," he began, folding his hands on the table before him. "Did you attend Hogwarts?" Katherine shook her head, her black, silky, and utterly _foul_ hair, rippling above her shoulders.

"Well, yes, but only for two years," she said, her voice like nails on a chalkboard in my mind.

"Oh! Where did you transfer to?"

"I didn't," she responded slowly, annoyance evident in her tone.

"Ah, home school - " he started to ask.

"My magical abilities are somewhat...lacking...I attended muggle schooling until the age of 18," she said, her voice lowering and becoming nastier as she finished the sentence.

My jaw dropped for the second time in two days, but luckily this time, I was able to quickly compose myself outwardly. Inwardly, it was a different case. A squib? A _squib_. Now I know, there is absolutely nothing wrong with them. They are merely just a bit more unlucky than the rest of us witches and wizards. But...really!

Suffice to say, I was quite content when Katherine had to visit the facilities for the second time this night, this time only for "powdering". We had finished dinner and Ron, Harry and I decided to take a short walk outside, for old times sake. My feet padded lightly upon the cool frosty grass. Our breath formed small clouds of smoke as we walked. None of us said anything, each of us reveling in our own thoughts. I wanted to say something. I wanted to tell Ron how I felt about Katherine. Surely Ron would appreciate my opinion. I'm Hermione and he's Ron, we've been best friends for years. Deciding upon it, I took a deep breath and cast Ron a sideways glance.

"I don't like her." Ron's eyes flew up to mine as though I had just uttered a chant directing my loyalty to the dark arts.

"What?" he asked.

"I don't like her, I don't like Katherine," I stated hastily, my breath shortening.

"Why not? Hermione, you barely know her?" I could almost hear the anger beginning to boil within him.

"I don't believe I have to know her anymore than I do," I said confidently. "Ron, she's completely rude." Ron huffed. Oh here it comes, the endless, stubborn, reckless retorts.

"I can't believe you, Hermione. Katherine is my fiancé. Harry what do you - "

"I agree with her, Ron," he said simply, trying not to look at either of us. Ron's jaw dropped and opened a few times.

"Ron, are you _blind_? She's been treating each and every one of us like insignificant specs of dirt since you two arrived. Including you, Ronald!"

"Oh come off it you two," Ron spat. "You're just jealous that Harry and I have found someone and you _haven't_. And you Harry...I don't know what sent you off your rocker, mate. I thought we already talked about this." Harry remained silent, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"That is in no way true!" I could feel my face turning pink, the anger heating up within me much faster than it had in a long while.

"Admit it, Hermione. Ginny told me how you've been lately."

"What?" I crossed my arms on my chest and stopped walking. "If I've been in such dreadful shape lately, why haven't I heard from you? You'd think a best friend would be there for me when I'm down."

"That's besides the point, Hermione."

"And how so?!" By now, I was beyond the point of being simply flustered.

"I'm marrying Katherine, whether you like her or not," he declared.

Once again, since this had become such a common event lately, I froze, unable to think or speak. My eyes were wide, staring right at the ginger haired boy standing before me, his face filled with anger. I blinked a few times, my lips forming a tight line as I swallowed roughly. Goddamn Ronald Weasley and his thick head.

"I expect better from a _best friend_, Ron," I said, my voice teetering between anger and sadness as my vision slowly became clouded with tears. "What's happened to you?"

Ron seemed taken aback. He opened his mouth momentarily, his eyes never leaving mine. And all I did was stare at him, a tear sliding down my cheek. I was screaming at him within the containment of my own mind, screaming at him to see reason, to open up his eyes and take a good look around him. I wanted him to hear what I was thinking, I wanted him to know how I felt, but with the overload of emotions rushing through me, I probably would have sounded like an incoherent fool. So instead, I just stared at him, hoping that he'd somehow clue into reality.

My wish came true when a shrill scream sounded from the direction of the Burrow. Seconds later, Katherine stormed out of the front door in a complete frenzy. "Ronald!" she screeched, "let's go before the mice infesting your home decide to build a nest in my hair!" She proceeded to feverishly dust off her entire body as if it was covered in rabid rodents, her limbs flailing around frantically.

All the while Ron and I never budged, nor removed our eyes from each others.

"_Ronald Weasley, are you even listening to me_?!" Ron winced.

And that's when I saw it - realization.

"Hermione - "

"No," I breathed.

And with a loud crack, I disappeared.


End file.
